This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Clinical management of HIV disease is focused on controlling virus replication through the use of antiviral drugs. While major advances have been made in developing new, more effective antiviral drug and treatment regimens, a vaccine that would protect against HIV infection or boost the immune system to a level that infection can be controlled and the disease state eliminated is widely held as the best method of controlling HIV infection. To date, the simian immunodeficiency virus/simian-human immunodeficiency virus chimera (SIV/SHIV) macaque models have the best research record for defining mechanisms of HIV pathogenesis and for testing vaccines capable of preventing AIDS disease. The objective of this resource is to maintain a pool of unique, long-term surviving SIV/SHIV-infected control and vaccinated macaques that have out-lived the objectives of their original studies in order that they may be studied further for their potential contribution to understanding mechanisms of innate disease resistance and/or vaccine-induced disease resistance. The animals enrolled in the AIDS Macaque Resource represent a unique population of animals that have on average 3-4 years of research effort and funding invested in them that would be lost to the research community without the proposed resource project.